El hombre del piano
by Em MD
Summary: Sus pasiones: ella y el piano.


**Uno de mis fics favoritos que he escrito de "House" Espero que os guste tanto cómo a mí, y dejéis algún comentario.**

**¡Disfrutad!**

**El hombre del piano**

Una suave y triste melodía sonaba aquella noche cuando llegué. Un ronco suspiro seguido de mi nombre fue todo lo que necesité para saber que tenía que ir. Él nunca pedía ayuda, y si lo hacía, era porque estaba desesperado.

Ya sabía donde estaba la llave, así que la cogí y entré sin llamar. Estaba sentado al piano, tocando sin parar, mientras las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. Me acerqué a él despacio, sabiendo que había intuido mi presencia, y lo abracé por detrás. Dejó de tocar, y se aferró a mí buscando amparo. No necesité que me dijera nada, puesto que en un rápido vistazo vi la sala sin sus cosas. Ella se había ido. Me extrañó verlo así, puesto que sin querer, fue él quién la terminó apartando de su lado. Pero sabía, y me dolía aceptarlo, que hasta ese momento, ella había sido la mujer a la que más había amado. Lloró lo que creo que no había llorado en mucho tiempo, no sólo por la pérdida de ella, sino por todo lo que conllevó su partida, y el motivo por el que su relación poco a poco se fue a pique. A pesar de todo, ninguno dijo nada. No necesitábamos palabras. Esa noche, dormimos abrazados en su cama. No me dejó ir, y yo tampoco pensaba dejarlo solo.

Desde aquella noche, la amistad que hasta entonces nos había unido, se hizo más grande. Conseguí que saliera, que empezara de nuevo a trabajar, a pesar del dolor que a cada instante lo atenazaba. Pasábamos gran parte de las noches frente al piano. Tocaba para mí, tocaba para ella, tocaba al dolor y al olvido. Hasta conseguí aprender a tocar, con mucho esfuerzo, eso sí, un par de canciones. Siempre tuvo un gran talento para tocar, y para enseñarme a mí, mujer con poco oído para la música.

La tristeza y soledad, dieron paso a la alegría y compañía, me decía a mí misma, que mi presencia le brindaba. Hasta que un día, gracias a una canción triste que como siempre nos llevaba a llorar, comprendimos que lo que había entre nosotros, había pasado de la amistad a algo más. Un beso un poco tosco, una risa, una caricia, nos llevó a dar rienda suelta al amor, que sin saber, o sin querer saber, siempre había estado con nosotros.

Los dos habíamos sufrido mucho, y no queríamos que volviera a pasar, pero sobre los sentimientos nadie manda, así que lo intentamos. Todo seguía como hasta entonces, con la diferencia de que nos amábamos cada noche. Nos conocíamos mejor de lo que nadie llegó a conocernos, más incluso que nosotros mismos, por eso, y aunque por su difícil carácter a veces era insoportable, no dudé un segundo de que era el hombre de mi vida.

Cada noche, antes de acostarnos, nos sentábamos frente al piano y me tocaba una canción. Yo me quedaba absorta mirándolo, cómo cerraba los ojos y se transportaba a su mundo sin dolor, sin sufrimiento, y en el que poco a poco, yo conseguí entrar. Sus dedos se movían con soltura sobre las teclas, y me maravillaba ver cómo con un leve movimiento, podían producir un sonido tan maravilloso. Cuando él abría los ojos, era yo la que los tenía cerrados, la que había viajado al mundo de la música, acompañada de las notas y de sus largas manos de pianista. Me rozaba levemente el brazo, y yo, sin abrir los ojos, lo besaba tiernamente en los labios.

El piano siempre había sido su gran pasión. Aprendió a tocarlo a los siete años, obligado por su padre, y aunque al principio lo odiaba, consiguió encontrar en el toda la paz que necesitaba. Pasaba noches enteras frente al piano, tocando, componiendo, evadiéndose del mundo. Yo siempre le decía que era su amante conocida, y él reía acariciando mi cuerpo como acariciaba las teclas del piano.

Pero evidentemente, también había momentos malos. Momentos en los que nos odiábamos, nos gritábamos, pero que al instante, se nos pasaba y todo volvía a ser como antes. Menos aquella mañana. Estaba enfadada, le grité, me gritó, y al irme le dije un "te quiero a pesar de todo", me fui todavía molesta con él. Y no sabes lo que me arrepiento. Sé que aquél día, también se evadió tocando el piano, porque al llegar por la noche a casa, rota de dolor y con fuerzas solamente para llorar, por culpa de un conductor borracho, encontré una nota sobre la tapa en la que me decía que él también me amaba.

Te preguntarás porqué te cuento todo esto, si sólo soy una amargada que vive de recuerdos, y tal vez tengas razón, desde que él se fue, mi vida son los recuerdos, pero ya no soporto seguir viendo día tras día el piano, acariciar sus teclas, atreverme incluso a tocar las dos canciones que él me enseñó a tocar, y ser incapaz de vivir sin él. El piano es el peso de su ausencia, peso que ya no puedo llevar sobre mis hombros. Por eso, y con todo el dolor de mi corazón, he decidido venderlo. Y espero que tú, hagas un buen uso de el, como lo hizo él. Es mi mayor tesoro, pero un gran tesoro que ya no puedo seguir guardando. Sólo te pido una cosa: cuídalo, mímalo, quiérelo, porque es lo que a él le gustaría. Porque era su fiel amigo, su compañero de batallas, su fiel escudero, y espero que algún día, llegue a ser para ti lo que fue para él. Porque mi querido amigo, Gregory House tocó el piano, hasta el mismo día de su muerte.

FIN


End file.
